


Шаг вперед

by arinalies



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinalies/pseuds/arinalies
Summary: Их шаги неслышно шуршат по дорогому паркету, изредка задевая неровные стыки досок. Одна рука - в руке Нила, другая - на его плече.Шаг вперёд, четверть поворота, шаг назад.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 9





	Шаг вперед

**Author's Note:**

> Нила я стараюсь называть по имени, а протагониста - местоимением "он".

Их шаги неслышно шуршат по дорогому паркету, изредка задевая неровные стыки досок. Одна рука - в руке Нила, другая - на его плече.

Шаг вперёд, четверть поворота, шаг назад, не споткнуться, не вцепиться в плечи, покрытые лёгкой рубашкой. Шаг вперёд, четверть поворота, шаг назад.

Музыки как таковой нет, если не считать какого-то гитарного перебора внизу за окном. Они все равно вальсируют не в такт, повинуясь внутреннему ритму - неторопливо, как будто на руках у них время всего мира.

Шаг вперёд, четверть поворота, шаг назад.

Двадцать минут назад Нил поднялся с дивана, на котором проводил время, разбирая и собирая пистолет, отложил надоевшее оружие в сторону и закрыл крышку его ноутбука. Игнорируя возмущённое "Эй!", потянул за руку и, положив его руки в ведомую позицию, спросил:

\- В вальс умеешь?

Во времена своего кадетства он застал выпускной бал, где их заставили танцевать с девочками из колледжа военной медицины. Ему повезло - он подружился со своей партнершей по вальсу и большую часть репетиций они прогуляли вместе. Их все равно забрали с бала на инцидент на четырнадцатом шоссе.

Он хотел было ответить, что вальс он почти не помнит, но Нил уже вел его в повороте, носком аккуратно двигая его ногу в нужную позицию.

Он промолчал и лишь повторял несложный набор движений, почти полностью отдавшись мышечной памяти, пользуясь неожиданной возможностью рассмотреть лицо Нила так близко. 

Беспорядочно разбросанные прядки, лезущие в глаза, легкая щетина, усталые глаза. В его обществе Нила всегда так спокойно,что кажется, будто он и не человек вовсе - всегда знает план действий на шаг вперёд. 

Шаг вперёд, четверть поворота, шаг назад. Стоп. 

Они оба чуть пошатываются от резкой остановки, но он уверенно тянет Нила за плечи, закрывает глаза и накрывает губы своими. 

Нил отвечает, так осторожно, будто он разобьётся, будто он не агент ФСБ, прошедший бесчетное количество полевых миссий. Они целуются в первый (и последний) раз, но Нил будто уже знает каждое его желание, каждое его движение. 

Один поцелуй, второй, третий - руки уже не на плечах, они шарят по телу, останавливаются на талии, притягивают Нила к себе. Тот неожиданно отстраняется, улыбается и просто кладёт голову на его плечо, устало и коротко дыша в ткань футболки. 

\- Я не смогу, - поясняет Нил. 

Он понимающие кивает, легко дуя во встрепанные блондинистые волосы. 

\- Я завтра не смогу спокойно работать, если мы сейчас пойдём дальше. 

Он негромко соглашается - мысль-то действительно дельная, и неохотно отпускает Нила из объятий, легко касаясь губами лба. 

\- Ещё успеем. 

Нил неопределённое хмыкает, направляясь в свою комнату. Оба знают, что если они уснут в одной кровати, завтра не смогут отпустить друг друга на миссию. На смерть. Он надеется, что все обойдётся, но многолетняя привычка заставляет каждый раз прощаться как в последний. 

\- Спокойной ночи. 

\- Спокойной ночи. 

Вечер перед операцией, прерванный внезапный вальсом, возвращается к изначальному плану - он проверяет подготовку к завтрашней операции, Нил набирается сил. Однако у него на сердце легче. Он все-таки открылся. Нил знает, что любим. Это греет душу.

***

В следующий раз он видит Нила, лишь поднимаясь из песка в Стальске-12. Тот уже забрал свою часть алгоритма и ждёт, чтобы попрощаться и шагнуть к Айвсу.

\- Для меня это конец замечательной… Дружбы. 

На него накатывает осознание. 

\- А для меня - всего лишь начало? 

Нил кивает. 

\- Мы много чего успеем. Тебе понравится. 

Они успеют, понимает он. Просто чуть позже - для него, и чуть раньше - для Нила. 

\- Я уже успел. - улыбается тот и разворачивается в сторону вертолёта, делает шаг вперёд. Помедлив, исчезает в тени металлического корпуса. 

В следующий раз они встретятся лишь через десять лет.


End file.
